Rex Van de Kamp
Biography Rex Van de Kamp (1962-2005) was the well respected doctor husband of Bree and father to Andrew and Danielle. Early Life .|left]] Rex met his future wife, Bree Mason, while enrolled at Lake Forest College, while attending a campus Young Republican meeting. The two connected the moment they met, as after their meeting the two went to a diner, where they stayed up until 2:00 AM, talking about immigration and state government. However, Rex was involved with a woman before meeting Bree and had a secret child with her, Sam. Shortly after finishing college, regardless of Rex's involvment with another woman, the two married and Bree became pregnant with their first child, Andrew. Season 1 Rex asks Bree for a divorce during the pilot episode, stating that he could no longer "live in this detergent commercial." Rex was determined to get divorced, but Bree later reminds Rex how he promised her that he would always love her. Therefore, Rex and Bree decide to see a marriage counselor, Dr. Albert Goldfine. Rex tries to blame Bree for the difficulties in their marriage in the first few sessions. When the Van de Kamps host a dinner party in honor of Mary Alice, Bree and Rex choose to pretend that they had been taking tennis lessons instead of marriage counseling. During the cocktail hour, Carlos asks a lot of questions about Rex's tennis tutors, and Rex tells Carlos the truth that he and Bree were in marriage counseling, Bree overhears this conversation and drops her tray in anger and humiliation. Rex then reveals to everyone that they were in marriage counseling. During dinner, all the others share something embarrassing they have done (Susan and Mike, Gabrielle and Carlos, Lynette) in order to soften the blow for Bree. Rex tries to have fun, but Bree is still embarrassed and announces that Rex cries when he ejaculates. Everyone stops talking, and a humiliated Rex gets up and leaves the party. At the end of the episode, Rex announces he is staying at a motel and can no longer live with Bree. After living in the motel for a couple of days, Rex calls Bree and they decide to go out and eat dinner together. This progress was interrupted by a break-in at their house - Zach broke in and decorated the house. However, Bree and Rex continue to mend their relationship. Their sessions have been going well, but Rex has another big issue with the marriage - he is not pleased with his sex life with Bree. Bree comes to Rex's hotel in a outfit and while they are having sex, Bree interrupts it by making sure Rex's burrito doesn't fall off the table. This upsets Rex, and he kicks Bree out of the motel. Rex's marriage continues to get worse; for example, when he gives Andrew a car and provides Danielle's taxes for modelling school, Bree blackmails the children. Andrew goes to Rex's hotel to tell him about this and Andrew wants to stay with Rex. Rex objects, and Andrew becomes more upset, gets drunk, and runs over Juanita Solis, Carlos' mother, with his car. Rex and Bree leave Andrew's new car in a bad part of town, and a poor person steals it, according to their cover-up plan. The cause of their blase sex life is later revealed to be rooted in Rex's hesitancy to ask his wife to dominate him, and he embarks on an affair with local homemaker/prostitute Maisy Gibbons. Rex suffered a near-fatal heart attack while sleeping with Maisy. When Rex was in the hospital Bree threatened to eviscerate him, after discovering Rex's affair with Maisy by seeing that she had signed him in at the hospital. However, Bree decides to allow Rex to recuperate at home. Andrew gets angry at Rex and mad mouths him to Bree, but Bree defends Rex, and Rex overhears this. Rex tries to make Bree dominate him and they discuss code words, but Bree is uncomfortable and Rex understands this. Bree was scared and almost thought Rex was having an affair again when she saw a condom in the washing place. The blame goes to Andrew then to Danielle, who was responsible. She wanted to sleep with John, the gardener. Maisy Gibbons gets arrested for solication later and she decides to announce a black book of all her clients. Rex and Bree try to make her take off Rex's name, but she refuses to. Rex and Bree's marriage is back on roll again as they cooperate with eachother well. Andrew is caught doing drugs again and Bree wants to send him to a camp. Rex thinks this is a little too over exaggerating at first. However, when he sees Andrew talk to Bree disrespectfully and then he kicks her away from his bed. Rex storms into the room at grabs andrew by the shoulders and shoves him at the wall threatning him to never talk to Bree like that again or he will smash him into the wall. Rex changes his mind and starts to be supportive of Bree's idea to send Andrew to a behaviour camp. Early next morning, a couple of men of the camp come and take Andrew out, Andrew spits in Bree's face while dragged out, Rex again disgusted in Andrew's disrespect towards Bree tries to grab Andrew again, but is restrained. At the end, Bree feels like she is the most important person in Rex's life again, for the first time in a long time. Rex and Bree go to Camo Hennessy to visit Andrew, but Andrew only wants to see Rex, despite Rex wanting Bree to join him, Bree decides to wait outside. Inside, Andrew tells Rex that he thinks he might be gay, Bree comes in later and Rex tells her that Andrew thinks he might be gay. Both Rex and Bree try to react in a strong way. They make Reverend Sikes come over to discuss this with Andrew. Rex and Bree decide to bring Andrew back home from Camp Hennessy. However, the Van de Kamp's pharmacist, George Williams, fell obsessively in love with Bree and became jealous of their marriage, strengthened by Rex's rudeness toward George. Rex thinks that George wants Bree for himself and Rex defends what is his. George attempts to show that he is only friends but pretending to have a girlfriend. Rex knows that George is up to something and keeps telling George to back off. At a party at Gabrielle and Carlos' place, Rex gets to a point of violence and pushes George in the pool. This culminated in George tampering with Rex's prescriptions. changes Rex's tie at his funeral.]] As a result of Rex not receiving the proper medication to prevent further heart complications, he suffered another heart attack. Bree visited Rex in the hospital in grief and she was worried. Rex and Bree had a touching moment, which ended up being their last moment with eachother ever. Rex couldn't handle the pain and he died. Rex died thinking Bree had poisoned him after all that he had put her through, especially in the past year. In Rex's final moments, he wrote a letter to her saying that he understood why she had killed him and that he forgave her. Post-Death Season 2 Rex's body is dug up for an autopsy, because the police and doctors believed that Rex had been poisoned by Bree Van de Kamp. His body stayed for investigation for weeks, until finally, his body was given back to Bree. Bree planned to have a small reburial for Rex, with Lynette, Gabrielle, Susan and Edie. But, as Bree was shown Rex's forgiveness note, she became outraged with him, and she buried him in an unmarked area. She dropped her wedding ring in the grave with him and then left. Rex makes another appearance in a series of flashbacks in the season finale. The flashbacks included the Van de Kamps first moving to Wisteria Lane and meeting Mary Alice Young. When Bree tried to pressure Mary Alice into punishing Andrew for stealing one of the Youngs' garden ornaments, Rex assured Mary Alice, "We're not weird, we just seem like it." In another flashback, he was at the local drug store buying hair dye with Bree to get rid of purple Danielle had put in her hair. This showed Rex and Bree's on-going debate on how to discipline their children, in which Rex was much more lax than his wife. Season 3 Rex Van de Kamp took the role of narrator, much like that of Mary Alice Young, for season 3, episode 16 (the 63rd episode of the entire series) My Husband, the Pig, which focused primarily on the men of Desperate Housewives: Carlos Solis, Tom Scavo, Mike Delfino, Orson Hodge, and Ian Hainsworth. In his commentary on Orson "replacing" him as head of his family, Rex appeared hesitant but said that he had the Van de Kamp smile, meaning that no matter how bad a situation was, he could give a reassuring smile that made it appear that everything was perfect. It should be noted that despite it being unclear where Rex Van de Kamp is laid to rest, a tombstone featuring his name appeared at the beginning of the episode. Season 5 Rex also appeared in a season 5 flashback when Bree was planning to write a cookbook when he remarked she should get a job when the stove breaks down. Eventually he changes his mind when she takes it to heart telling her he'll buy her a stove. Season 6 A photograph of Rex is seen in Bree's home. Rex also plays quite a big role in Season Six, as his illigitimate son, Sam, reveals to Bree who he really is. Season 7 Rex is shown in a flashback at a street party in the Season Seven premiere, "Remember Paul?" Quotations Relationships Bree Van de Kamp TBA Lillian Allen Met her at the bar and together they had a son, Sam. Maisy Gibbons His lover. Trivia *Steven Culp was Marc Cherry's first choice to play Rex. When Culp couldn't do the project, due to prior commitments, Cherry hired actor Michael Reilly Burke to play Rex. When Burke didn't test well with audiences, Cherry asked Culp again. Culp was now available and went on to play Rex. *Rex and Bree Van de Kamp were both named after the overtly vain characters on two of Marc Cherry's previous failed sitcoms, The Five Mrs. Buchanans (Bree) and The Crew (Rex). *Rex Van De Kamp's birthday is the 30th of March, making him just over 3 months older than his wife Bree. *Rex is allergic to onions, as seen when Bree accidentally adds onions to his salad at a resturaunt, when distracted by Martha Huber in the "Pilot" episode, causing him to have an allergic reaction and end up in the emergency room. Category:Main characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Fathers Category:Adulterers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Medical Personnel Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Father of a main character Category:Father of a supporting character Category:Males Category:Bree's family Category:Bree's romantic interests Category:Narrator characters Category:Grandfathers Category:Musicians